guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Man's Dream
Reformating and missinf info I wanted to update this quest to fit the standard format but Mabai doesn't give me the quest. Anybody know the requirement? —'├ Aratak ┤' 17:10, 21 November 2006 (CST) :The prerequisite quest is 'Garden Chores', which itself is in a series of quests that starts with 'Data Mining'. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.205.4.140 ( ) }. ::Thank you but I'm stuck at Puzzling Parchment. :( —'├ Aratak ┤' 09:59, 22 November 2006 (CST) Trivia? I'm not sure that the Trivia comment is correct. While the quest and the TV special (it wasn't a series) share the same name, they don't really share much else - the GW "One Man's Dream" is to win the heart of a princess; Disney's "One Man's Dream" was to entertain the people of the world. It seems to me that the phrase is simple/common enough that there's no reason these two uses of it have to be related. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 22:14, 3 December 2006 (CST) Actually One Mans Dream is a musical piece by a greek composer that is in response to a heart wanting and losing a loved one, dont know about disney, but i do know about the music. as far as relation to nightfall.......their is a ton of greek influence spread all across the middle east, which vabbi resembles......just thought ppl might care :Altough originally, this quest is a reference to Middle-eastern folk tale of Aladdin. Check wikipedia's article for evidence. I think it could be added into Trivia section, since it's rather obvious. J Striker 11:41, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Lost Parchment If you destroy the parchment, is there any way to get another? Lonely Monk 21:57, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Abandon the quest and get it back? — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 17:40, 29 January 2007 (CST) I've tried that and it didn't work. I think because you get the parchment in the Coffer of Joko quest. I still have a Nightfallen Garden so I can't go see Hedge Wizard Mabai. Tonight I'll see if Belgun the Quarry Master will give me a replacement parchment. Lonely Monk 11:59, 30 January 2007 (CST) Other Things to be Aware Of An alternate means to break this series of quests is if, after talking to him in the Forum Highlands, you leave the area without completing the quest. I managed to lose him in the Forum Highlands (the urn doesn't activate without Mabai present), and, deciding that trying to find which silly piece of rock he got stuck on, I thought I'd try rezoning and coming back. While he remains outside the Forum Highlands, he won't talk to you or follow you. Abandoning the quest does not reset this - you cannot regain the quest from him. (I haven't tried returning to the Garden to pick it up from there yet.) Draxynnic 20:40, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Returning to the garden does indeed work. Draxynnic 20:53, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Either this was fixed or it was something you didn't try: Don't abandon the quest. Just go click the urn and everything proceeds as normal. I talked to him and left the area when I realized I forget to bring henchies >.< --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 10:52, 28 February 2007 (CST) The overseer is not part of the same mob and can be lured separately. This was tested without the quest and after an involuntary visit to a res shrine. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 203.142.132.223 ( ) }. :Are you sure you're talking about the same creature? If you don't have the quest... the Dusty Urn doesn't spawn... and neither will the djinn and the djinn overseer... Or am I mistaken? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 11:26, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::The Dusty Urn spawned for me, yet I've never had the quest. -- Dashface 05:59, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Please test again - I did this quest today and followed this advice, getting half of my party wiped while retreating: You have to be close to the urn to rub it, thus getting the observer into your aggro-bubble. So actually there is no way to lure him separately, or can you tell any? Greetings, Kai